


Cartography

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [10]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: This is going to be a risky journey, even for him. But Woedica allowed him to go. That means Nona must have said yes.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Cartography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Thaos maps the distance in his mind, searching, noting. This is going to be a risky journey, even for him. But Woedica allowed him to go. That means Nona must have said yes.

For a mere priestess, no matter how devoted, that kind of risk would be unacceptable. For a future high priestess, for the hand that will guide the Leaden Key in his absence – the risk is worth it.

Briefly, Thaos lets himself consider more personal stakes. Nona is an elf. That wasn’t why he chose her, but her longevity will certainly be... helpful. More time to share the knowledge as slowly as it needs to be done, turning shock into a string of smaller reveals – giving the soul time so it could get used to the change. The need to explain everything only once in two, maybe three lifetimes. Nona has many commendable qualities, but she is also a _practical_ choice.

It’s been a while – ages – since he had that. _Familiarity_. The comfort of coming back to someone who understands, the comfort of being a little more open, if still just as careful.

He could ask her to remain faithful. To wait, to promise him. She would. If he helped her now, she would do much more in return. And perhaps regret it later.

For her, it has to be a choice. So if he succeeds, and all goes well and she returns alive, and after they will do their duty... Maybe he will ask her once again to choose, for a few years – until this lifetime is over for him. And if he lets her go, maybe she will come back of her own free will in his next life.

She is not afraid of loneliness. But she will be. Everyone is, sooner or later. Thaos knows.


End file.
